Calling All Angels
by Pink Leopard
Summary: Midii is put in a hospital and things aren't looking too good. Trowa knows he only has a precious minutes left with his wife. Songfic


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me.  
  
A/N: This is my first angst/death fic so be patient! btw I thought Trowa's real name would be a great name for his kid.  
  
Calling All Angels  
  
By: Pink Leopard  
  
// Santa Maria, Santa Teresa, Santa Anna, Santa Susannah // // Santa Cecilia, Santa Copelia, Santa Domenica, Mary Angelica // // Frater Achad, Frater Pietro, Julianus, Petronilla // // Santa, Santos, Miroslaw, Vladimir // // And all the rest //  
  
Trowa sat in the waiting room at the hospital. Tears swiftly rolled down his cheeks. His ten-year-old son looked up at him. "Mom's gonna be alright. isn't she Dad?" Trowa was silent for a few seconds. Then he muttered "Yes, Triton. she's gonna be all right." He wiped the tears from his eyes and smiled at the boy. The smile did not reach his eyes and the boy looked at him doubtfully.  
  
// Oh, a man is placed upon the steps, a baby cries // // And high above you can hear // // The church bells start to ring //  
  
Triton burst into tears. He fell into his father's arm and wept silently. Trowa couldn't hold back the tears either. He held his son tightly as nurses and doctors passed by in the hallways.  
  
// And as the heaviness, oh the heaviness, the body settles in // // Somewhere you can hear a mother sing //  
  
Trowa remembered how this all happened. He wanted to go back and undo the mistake he did. He had gotten into all the "What Ifs" shortly after the accident and he still wished it had been him that got crushed but the truck.  
  
// Then it's one foot then the other // // As you step out onto the road of hope // // Step out on the road //  
  
After ten years of peace, an unknown group attacked the Peacecraft Estate. Relena was assassinated in the attack. There was supposed to be a funeral in a few days. Heero lost it. He couldn't accept the fact that she died and a few days before going into labor too. He didn't want to live the life he was living before. Zechs and Noin had to drag him out of the house to take him to see a psychiatrist. Everything was falling apart for him.  
  
// How much weight? How much? // // Then it's how long? And how far? // // And how many times oh, before it's too late? //  
  
Trowa and Midii were trying to help Heero out of the building. Heero was screaming that he wouldn't leave Relena. All three of them knew she was already dead, but Heero just wouldn't accept it. When they finally got out, Heero had broken down into sobs. It wasn't a pretty sight seeing a tough man cry. Suddenly, a huge explosion came from the side of the estate. A huge chunk of a green Preventer cruiser was sent flying in the air. Midii came running towards Trowa. The next thing Trowa saw was a red and white ambulance pulling Midii onto a stretcher. Trowa had cried the entire night. It wasn't long before Triton came into to his room asking where Mom was. All Trowa said, through silent sobs was "Mom's in good hands. S-. She's gonna be all right."  
  
// Calling all angels calling all angels // // Walk me through this one // // Don't leave me alone //  
  
Trowa remembered the look on Triton's face when he told him where Mom was. He started crying instantly. He kept asking if Mom was going to be all right. Trowa kept telling him that she was going to be all right, but he didn't know himself.  
  
// Calling all angels calling all angels // // We're tryin' and we're hopin' // // But we're not sure how... //  
  
The doctor came up to him. "You may see her. she's been asking for you two." The sadness in his eyes told them she was dying. As they walked into the room the doctor shook his head.  
  
// Ah, and every day you gaze upon the sunset // // With such love and intensity //  
  
Tears slid down Trowa's cheeks when he saw her. Triton rushed over to his Mother's side. "How you doing, babe?" she asked him, her eyes still as tender as they were before. "I'm fine." the little boy said, crying. Trowa slid to the side of the bed as well. "Hey, Midii."  
  
// Why it's ah, it's almost as // // If you could only crack the code // // Then you'd finally understand what this all means //  
  
Midii smiled. She was ready to leave. She didn't want to, but she knew she had to. Trowa grabbed her hands and gently caressed it against his cheek. "Don't cry, honey. it doesn't look good on you." Trowa smiled. Her sense of humor had not escaped her yet. "Don't leave yet, Midii. keep fighting. Everything will be all right. like it was before."  
  
// Ah, but if you could...do you think you would // // Trade in all, all the pain and suffering? //  
  
"Trowa." Her eyes sparkled with tears of her own. "Please understand." Trowa did understand, but like Heero, he didn't want to accept it. "You once told me. a long time ago. that everyone dies at some point." He did say that. He didn't want her to go.  
  
// Ah, but then you'd miss // // The beauty of the light upon this earth // // And the sweetness of the leaving //  
  
Midii closed her eyes. "I. l-love you. Tro. wa. you too. Triton." She drew her last breath and was gone. Trowa was shaking. "No. No Midii don't go. please Midii." He lowered his head and started crying again. Triton just stood there. He was silent, watching his father act like a beaten child. Tears did not escape his eyes. He began to suppress the pain, just like his father used to.  
  
// Calling all angels calling all angels // // Walk me through this one // // Don't leave me alone // // Calling all angels calling all angels // // We're tryin' and we're hopin' // // But we're not sure... //  
  
Two years later, Trowa and his son walked down the street. They had just come back from the grocery store and were carrying lots of bags. Suddenly Triton stopped and looked up to the sky. He smiled. Trowa turned around and looked at his son. He looked up to see what he was looking at. He was trying to spot a bird or a jet or something, but the sky was empty. "What are you looking at, buddy?" Triton looked back at his father. "Mom was the most beautiful woman on earth, wasn't she, Dad?" Trowa smiled and looked back at the sky. "Yes she was, Triton. Yes she was." If Trowa didn't know better, he swore he could hear her singing.  
  
// Calling all angels calling all angels // // Walk me through this one // // Don't leave me alone // // Calling all angels calling all angels // // We're tryin' we're hopin' // // We're hurtin' we're lovin' // // We're cryin' we're callin' // // Cause we're not sure how this goes //  
  
A/N: -_-; I'm never doing another death fic again. anywho. REVIEW! 


End file.
